1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor unit, more particularly to a razor unit having a solid lubricant material attached thereto to improve the shaving quality of the razor when razor is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a type of razor unit having a solid lubricant material (hereinafter called a "smoother") which contacts the user's skin. The smoother protects the user's skin by reducing rubbing of the unit base with the user's skin. Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2-56114 discloses the above razor unit. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, this razor unit includes a base assembly 32 having a channel 34 therein. The channel 34 opens upward through three elongated windows 33 arranged in the longitudinal direction of the channel 34. In the channel 34 is accommodated a smoother 35 having three portions 35a each of which projecting out through the associated window 33. The smoother is made of a material being expandable when soaked in the water. Accordingly, the water-soaked smoother reduces rubbing of the base 32 with the user's skin for realizing a smooth shaving.
However, the portions 35a extruding from the upper surface of the base tend to contact the outside articles when the unit is put on the washstand or the like. This oftentimes damages the uncovered portions 35a, resulting in the less swelling effect and short life of the smoother 35.
Furthermore, the smoother 35 is to be fitted in the base 32 so that the portions 35a are exposed from the windows 33, when the smoother 35 is applied to the base 32. More specifically, in the narrow channel 34, the smoother 35 should be manipulated with its portions 35a directed to the windows 33. This makes the assembling process extremely troublesome.
Additionally, a further difficulty has been pointed out during the manufacturing process of the conventional smoother 35. The smoother 35 is formed in an extruding process. For forming the smoother 35, the synthetic resin such as a polyethylene oxide or polyvinyl is used. The resin extruded from a mold has a plate shape, which is then sliced very thinly in accordance with the depth of the channel 34. This work requires a high precision. Accordingly, it is very difficult even for the skillful workers to carry out the slicing work with high accuracy and precision.